wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Elmindreda Farshaw
Elmindreda "Min" Farshaw is a woman from Baerlon who has fallen in love with the Dragon Reborn. She has viewings at times, of auras and visions that can tell something about the future of the person being viewed. Origins Min grew up in Baerlon, under the patronage of a father who did not curb her tomboyish tendencies. After he died, she was raised by her three aunts (Jan, Rana and Miren), who failed miserably at making a "proper woman" out of her. Her personality is encapsulated by her full name, "Elmindreda"; the name comes from a character in a story who spends most of her time sighing over men, and trying to get them to compose songs about her. This is very unlike her, which is why she prefers to go by the diminutive version of the name. Viewings She met Rand al'Thor at Baerlon, around the same time Nynaeve al'Meara first caught up with and was caught up by the group, and managed to unnerve Rand thoroughly; not only was she a very attractive woman whose hair is cut short like a boy's and wears men's clothing, but she also has oracular visions. Min is privy to flashes of visual insight she calls "viewings" -- for instance, whenever she sees Rand, Mat Cauthon or Perrin Aybara, she sees him surrounded by a vast, trackless darkness, while countless thousands of fireflies dart in and out, trying to fill the void; when two or more of them stand near each other, the fireflies get stronger. Whether she knows the meaning or not, however, these visions always come true; at least none have yet been known to be false, although Min believes that her visions about Moiraine being crucial to Rand's eventual success cannot possibly come true. Viewings are always thicker around those who can channel, or are connected with channelers. However, Min's ability itself has nothing to do with the One Power; Aes Sedai have tested that theory extensively, which contributes to Min's general dislike for the organization. History After the events at the Eye of the World, Moiraine summoned Min to the White Tower for safekeeping, something the free-spirited girl did not appreciate at all. She went with Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve to Falme, and stayed with Rand and the Shienarans that winter, while the novices traveled back to the Tower with Mat; but when Rand disappeared one morning, heading for Tear, Moiraine remanded Min to the Tower as well. Min arrived just in time for the coup against the Amyrlin Siuan Sanche, and she later helped Siuan, Leane, and now-gentled former False Dragon Logain Ablar to escape to Salidar, where she was reunited with Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve. When the latter two departed for Ebou Dar, Min set out for Cairhien to meet Rand; she has been at his side ever since. The reason for this was not immediately obvious to anyone but her. Love at First Sight One vision Min had upon first meeting Rand was one that she was able to interpret quickly, although she did not tell him of it at the time: that she would fall in love with him. And not just her; two other women would love him as well. The face of one of the other women she later recognized: a friend she had made in the White Tower, the novice Elayne. The two later agreed to share him, a decision made easier by their strong friendship. The other she did not recognize; it turned out to be the Aiel woman Aviendha, who ironically had promised Elayne she would keep anyone from getting their hands on Rand. Struggle against it though she might, Min did fall in love with Rand, becoming the second of his women to become his lover (after Aviendha). She now plays an important role in his life: she is one of the only people in the world who can get him to smile, and certainly the only one he keeps nearby (Elayne and Aviendha being busy in Caemlyn). He has tried to send her away, citing the danger in staying near him (for instance, a rogue Asha'man attack aimed at him destroyed a quarter of the Sun Palace in Cairhien), but she has steadfastly refused. She also reports any viewings she has that might help him... if only she knew what most of them meant. Recently Min, Elayne and Aviendha have jointly bonded Rand as Aes Sedai do with Warders, something previously unheard of and thus necessarily done in secret. It was at that time she also revealed that Elayne would become pregnant with twins and that Rand would be the father. She was also present when Rand and Nynaeve used the Choedan Kal to cleanse saidin of the taint. Notes Category:Women Category:Andor Category:Knives